Super Mario: The Past Hero
by ShadowJosh
Summary: This is the Story about Seven Friends Who Got Traped in the Mushroom Kingdom and Trying to Prevent a Crazy man from Abusing a Treasure that Could Destroy the Mushroom Kingdom and the Residents who Dwell in it.
1. Chapter 1: The Legends of the Heroes

** Novel Takes Place Around Super Mario World 2, Yoshi Story and Yoshi Island DS and it Before and Post Setting and it will have my own Charaters. Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Redone Chapter Due to Spelling and Puctuation Problems mishapes. Forgot to Profread and Correct it before Publishing.. WHOOPPS!<strong>

**Also Made it more like a BedTime Story and make the intro more sense about the introduction to the Stars**

**Sorry For The Inconvience**

* * *

><p><strong>Super Mario: The Past Heroes<strong>

**Chapter 1: The Legend of the Heroes**

* * *

><p>Long time Ago in the Mushroom Kingdom was in Great Peril under Attack of Two Forces that Want Total Control over the Mushroom Kingdom. The Koopa Kingdom Ruled by an Evil King Koopa and wanted the Mushroom Kingdom for himself.<p>

The Other Was a Mad Dark and Evil Wizard Who abused the powers of the Whole Kingdoms so he can dominate the Mushroom Kingdom for himself. He Also Planned to Take over the Koopa Kingdom Once He Conquered the Mushroom Kingdom. He Use the Sacred Star Stones on his Staff Which He Stole from the each of the Temples Which He Destroyed to obtain them and his Staff that He stole from the Mushroom Kingdom Stars Caused Fear Thoughout the Mushroom Kingdom and Almost Destroy the Mushroom Kingdom. Each Star had it own power and each one had it own Elemental Power...

The Star of Courage, That Sends Flames across the lands, burned the Villages into ashes.

The Star of Wisdom That Caused Tidal Waves and Tsunamis all Across the Oceans, Sunk Islands and Boats, and Cause Blizzards to froze all Life.

The Star of Strength, That Ravage the Ground, Caused Earthquakes and Tremors that Destroyed lands until they are no longer able to live off of, and Cause Volcanoes to Erupt the Lands

The Star of Love That Cause Dangerous Winds, Blew Storms and Tornadoes and Devastating Winds that Destroy Fields, And Cause Lighting to Strike anything in it path.

The Star of Hope Which Shines a Beautiful Light, Caused Lasers That Cut the Lands into Pieces, Summons Light Beams that Destroys Everything in it path, Cause Explosions that Wipe Everything out of Existence, Blinds Everyone in a Big Shining Light, Heals Wounds, Teleport into any place, and use time powers to Travel back in time and Freeze them in Time.

The Star of Bravery Which makes a Dark Aura, Drains Life out of Every Living Thing, Wipes out Memories, Drains Energy out of living things, Turns People into Stone, Makes inanimate objects come to life, Summon Shadow Solider, Cause Shadow Clouds to Destroy life, Control the Weak Minded, and make a shadow doppelgangers to Help attack in groups and fool the opponent.

And The Star of Kindness, Which Shines of the Space Is the Most Dangerous of the Six Stars Combined, It make Meteors Fall from the Sky, Cause Black holes, Fire Shooting Stars, Make Dimensional Rift that Suck anything in it path, Summon anyone from another Dimension to Fight for the User, Summon Star that blow up on contact, And Cause the Ultimate Doomsday that can Destroy a Planet in a instant.

Many had tried to Beat him and get the Stars Back from him, but all who tried Failed. Nobody could save the Mushroom Kingdom from this mad man. All Hope was lost, Nobody Was Courageous to challenge him, None Was Smart to Challenge him, None Has the Strength to put a scratch on him, and nobody was brave to go save the kingdom.

The Koopa King Who Had a Mass Army Had his army enters the kingdom and destroys everything in the kingdom. His Plan was to get to the castle and Capture the Queen and King so he can make the Whole Kingdom Surrender to him. He allied with the Evil Wizard hoping together they can make the war end in a mass disaster for the whole Mushroom Kingdom.

The Kingdom was in the brink of losing this war that could lose their kingdom, their way of life and their freedom. But then out of the shadows, a Group of Seven Warriors that randomly came to the kingdom, Fought against The Wizard and the Koopa Kingdom Army. They Bravely Pushed Back the Army away from the Castel and to protect the king. They Drove Away the Army from the Town saving it from certain Disaster. It was then that the King of the Mushroom kingdom sent the Warriors to Fight the Koopa King and The Evil Wizard. The Warriors Had Accept the offer and took an Army of toads and head straight for the Koopa King castle. When they got there, They Sent their Army at the Warriors Hoping that they will Fall Before they can reach the Koopa King. They then Gave a Charge and rushed into the Army.

During the Battle to the King, Many Life Were lost and Many Blood was shed. They fought bravely that the Koopa King Army outmatched their Army. But the Warrior kept on moving Forward, Pushing the Koopa King Army back until they Retreated. The Koopa king Knew there going to lose the War and on the brink of surrendering. He Decided to Call a Retreat and Go after the Warriors Him Self. The Evil Wizard followed the king hoping he could do it his own way.

When The Warriors Reached the Throne Room they Ran into the Koopa King, Who was Eager to Defeat the Warriors that had Defeat his entire army. He then rushed at him starting the Fight. But in the End the Warriors had beaten the king making him surrender.

Then the Whole Thorne room was covered in a dark shadow and a Dark shadowy ball was near the throne chairs. The Ball then Exploded and the Dark Wizard appeared from the smoke. He Was Fed up with the king and he cast a spell and launched the Koopa King and sent him flying into an unknown location. The Koopa king Screamed while he was flying calling him a Traitor and then The Dark Wizard Said he never trusted him. The King then landed near his castle unconscious. The Wizard was ready to end this and prove that he could not be beaten. With his staff in his hand, He Challenged the Warriors in a Fight to the Death.

The Warriors Then gave a Charge and the Final Battle was underway. Each Warrior Fought Heroically trying to defeat the Wizard and End his terror and tried to take the Star Stones away hoping he would lose his power. The Warriors Fought Bravely but they could not beat the Wizard. The Warriors Were Weakened and Vurnable to an attack. The Wizard then made it chance to finish them off; The Wizard then used his ultimate attack to finish them off. Then when he launched his ultimate attack, the warriors could hear everyone from the whole kingdom giving them strength. They was then Refreshed with the prayers of the people hoping they could beat him. They then got back up and then with their combined powers, they deflected his ultimate attack and went straight back toward of the wizard. The Wizard tried to block the Attack that was deflected towards him, But his block failed and he got hit and he fallen dropping the stars that he stole from the temples. The Warriors Picked up the stars and used it against him, they used the stars to finish him off. Using the Powers of the Stars, the warriors then defeated the mage and the Mage then made one last move before he is destroyed. He then tried to send the warriors and the Koopa King castle in a black hole. The Warriors Used the Stars Stones Powers to Trap him in a Crystal and send him straight towards the black hole. Immobilized by the Seal that they trapped him in, The Wizard Fell into the black hole and then vanished out of existence. With the Black hole disappearance, the war had ended and the Mushroom Kingdom was safe from a menace. The Warriors then took the Star Stones Back to the king and then showed them the Star Stones showing that the Dark Wizard is defeated. The Warriors Were Heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom. The Star Stones Were then safely kept in the king safe hoping that they were in the wrong hands But The Warriors just vanished the next day after giving the Star Stones to the King. The Star Stars Stones Were only showed once a Year at the Star Stone Ceremony that celebrated the Heroes Defeat of the Mage. The Town Was Hoping for an endless peace but there was still arguments about the Mushroom Kingdom and The Koopa Kingdom. They Both Agreed not to use the Star Stones Again cause of it Destructive use in the Past. And So This is the Story of Warriors and the Star Stones.

The End

As the sound of a Book Close Kamik Sayed to the Prince.

"So Prince Bowser How you like the Story it seems Pretty instersting".

Prince Bowser was saying in a sleepy tone " It was Amazing! I wish The Star Stones were Real, They must be Pretty".

Kamik Sayed to the young Prince "Well it only a Story Prince Bowser, Don't Get to Exicted".

Prince Bowser yawned as He start getting drowsey " Your Right, But it was a Good Bed time story".

Kamik Replyed " Your Right, Well Good Night Prince Bowser".

As Kamik tucked Bowser into bed, He put the the Book that he just read to him on the self and turned out the lights and closed the door.

**END OF CHAPTER!**


	2. Chapter 2: The New Day

**Well Chapter 2 is done...**

**I know it short but, but it introduces the main charaters of the story...**

**I made this chapter to fufill the fact that im not ending the story so soon.**

**But I am gona Make Chapter 3 Pretty soon and Introduce Most of the Charaters you all know and love =D**

**So Enjoy Chapter 2 and it Glory...**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I Did Recieve a Review About that I copyed sombody story idea...<strong>

**Well I Talked to her and it been solved.**

**Im Not Plagerising But it Been Inspired by other storys on in the Mario Section.**

**Hope this will fix any confusion...**

* * *

><p><strong>Super Mario: The Past Heroes Chapter 2: A New Day<strong>

The Next morning, All the Toads were up early today because there was a Ceremony coming up. This Was a Unordany one because this was Celebrated Every Year as a Remembrance to the Heroes who had stopped the mad wizard so many years ago. Toad Town Was Preparing for the Ceremony Practiced every year for they picked seven people Every Year to play as the warriors and one person is selected to play as the dark mage holding fake Star Stones. The Ceremony was a Reninactment of the fight between the Warriors and the mage.

The Kingdom Was Excited for the Ceremony That Will Be Tomorrow Night main event. They hope for a Great Time that they can Enjoy as it been Many Years since the Battle between the Evil Koopa King and the Dark Wizard.

Two Residents where walking down the roads near the castle having a Conversation about the Ceremony.

"So, you hope to be one of the Warriors said One of the Resident.

"Hopefully, it just a legend told along time ago about the heroic deeds of these warriors" said one of the other residents."

"Yes, but it a legend told along time ago, Told by the Elders of Toad Town, So Basically it a Fairy Tale from along ago.

The other resident stared at him in silence.

He wondered if the Star Stones Really Existed, Wondering that if the Star Stones that are shown every year were the real deal. He hoped that He could play one of the Heroes and find out if it true or not.

The other Resident yelled out "Josh! You there?"

Josh Replied "I'm Fine Andy; I am thinking that maybe if I could be one of the heroes, I could find out that I can if the legend is True"

Andy wondered that since they been in the mushroom kingdom for awhile now that they could remember first arriving in the mushroom kingdom.

He flashed back to the day that he and Josh Ran Away from home. It was a long time they left home in New York. But they could wonder that if life was better if they were gone.

They started to Flash Back at the time when they came to the Mushroom Kingdom...

*FlashBack*

"Andy! Do not Let go... We will be sucked in if we do!"

"I can't The Pipe it gona..*

*The Pipe snap*

*AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*

*FlashBacks Ends*

Josh says in a Calmfull Voice...

*Cmon Andy, Let go Back to town for the Cerimony."

Andy replies in a Entergenic Voice "Lets Gooooo" as he then grabs Josh's Arm and Drags him across the road.

Josh was Screaming in Pain that he being draged back to town.

"... Andy Let goooo! I can Walk by myself..."

Andy Replies in a Happy and Still Entergenic Voice ...

"Noneses... Let Get back to Town and see who gona play the Heros this Year!"

Josh Was still Screaming in Pain as they Went back to Toad Town to await for the Cerimony.

Little Do They know that Somthing was in for them Soon

MeanWhile in Baby Bowser Castel on top of a hill of a Faraway island

Baby Bowser is Staring Straight At the Two Boys heading to Toad Town with his Telescope.

"Kamik I want Some Friends... Like those Two Boys."

Kamik stared at the young prince "Prince Bowser.. You Been Felling Lonely, But Rest assure. I will get you some Friends to play with..."

Bowser Replied in joy... "Oh Goodie, When Will I have Friends..."

Kamik Replied in a sneacky voice "Soon, Prince Bowser..."

As he then use the telescope to stare at the Places Where the storks are...

"Very Sooon"

**End of Chapter**


End file.
